Episode 2024 (25th August 1980)
Plot Hilda worries about being short of money with rates due. Mavis decides she doesn't want to be another bridesmaid and decides to be away on holiday during the wedding. Deirdre and Emily agree to finish the secretarial bureau after Emily's wedding. Karen Oldfield applies for a job as machinist at Baldwin's Casuals. Mike makes her wait two hours before seeing her. Hilda asks Annie for next month's wages in advance but she refuses. Mike tells Karen there are no jobs going. She tells him that she'd be a good worker and he'd be a fool not to take her on. She impresses him and he takes her on as a trainee. Deirdre starts looking for somewhere else to live. Emily assures her that she will never throw her out. Martin repairs the water boiler at the factory and takes a fancy to Karen. Vera refuses to accept Hilda's money for the pools syndicate as she missed paying a week. She tells her that she's out of the syndicate. Hilda is annoyed when Stan only gives her £15 house-keeping. She tells him she's tired of making ends meet. Arnold tells Emily there is no way the Langtons can stay in the house after the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Cheveski - Jonathan Caplan *Arnold Swain - George Waring Guest cast *Karen Oldfield - Sally Jane Jackson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *The Kabin Notes *From dialogue in the episode, it is clear that the events shown take place on a Friday. Len Fairclough agrees that he will work on the weekend to fix the Baldwin's Casuals water heater ready for Monday, Martin Cheveski says that he will be calling in at the Builder's Yard to collect his wages before knocking off for the weekend and Karen Oldfield is told to come back on Monday to commence work. This leaves the question of exactly when Karen joins the girls' pools syndicate as Episode 2025 is set on a Sunday (and is when Hilda Ogden sabotages the pools coupon copy) and Episode 2026 is on the following day when Karen is heard to say "We've won!" when the coupon is checked. In this episode, Karen is quite clearly shown leaving the sewing room immediately after getting the job and just before Hilda is told that it's too late to join in the week's coupon. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily Bishop and Arnold Swain fix a very important date - but will it bring problems for Deirdre Langton? There is trouble at the factory between the girls in the Pools syndicate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,350,000 viewers (17th place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on August Bank Holiday Monday. Category:1980 episodes